Traces
by InBetweentheKeys
Summary: "Wizards and witches are all around us today, but the traces are so small that nobody really sees them anymore." Post-series.
1. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! The wonderful HP God, J. K. Rowling, does!

**[A/N] **This story is set long, _looonngggg_ after the original HP series. Don't hate me for some OCs, but because of the time-setting of this fic, they are required.

SUMMARY: It is long after the reign of peace in the magic world and all signs of Hogwarts have now vanished. The only traces of the wizards' heritage left is a pair of half-siblings, Shiloh Weasley and Lucius Astor Malfoy. But in the summer before Shiloh's fourteenth birthday, what strange events will take place when she is led to the, barely running, Leaky Cauldron by a strange man holding her letter- the only one sent to her in her entire life- hostage? What will Shiloh learn about her family's name? Will she discover what happened to her true family?

* * *

"Shiloh!"

This wasn't the first time this particular name had been called on the morning of July 19th. Time to go get your brother, she said. Get yourself up out of bed, she said. Did the constant nagging ever end? Wasn't there any more to living than this?

In the life of Shiloh Weasley, there had never been anything other than this. All day, all night- this was it.

"Coming!" the redhead called, jumping out of her floored mattress and running to her wardrobe. She found her nicest clean outfit-which consisted of a hand-me-down pair of boy's jeans and a black tank-top- before rushing her way down the stairs of the small flat her step-father's sister owned. The said woman, tall and blond-a Malfoy- had never really liked her. She was unsure of what had happened to her father, who she'd gotten her last name from. Her mother, however, had died a few years after remarrying-leaving her with her stepfather, Alain Malfoy.

"Hurry up, you filthy Weasley!" the call came as soon as Shiloh entered through the archway to the kitchen/parlor. There, she saw Claribel standing straight, hands next to her jaw and fidgeting with a golden hoop earring. She, of course, was quite elegantly dressed and being very impatient with the girl she'd taken to caring for. Her pretty face cracked as she spouted, "About time you were out of bed. Let's get going, right? It's already past three o'clock; I don't have time to wait on you."

Three o'clock was the time that her lovely guardian had to going get Shiloh's half-brother, Lucius Astor, from the local elementary school's summer day care. As was to be expected, Claribel had a tendency toward little Astor, as he preferred to be called, because he was the son of her late brother, Alain. Not that the Weasley girl minded all that much- he was still her little brother. He didn't hate her like the others of his family did; he hadn't been brainwashed, yet, as Shiloh was convinced all Malfoys must be after they're born. In return, she loved him to death.

Quickly, so as not to provoke her to any more wrath, Shiloh nodded and followed behind the towering woman to the car, fastening herself into the back seat beside of her Astor's spot. Today was an especially good day for the little blond boy- July 19th was his birthday. By request, only, was Shiloh allowed to join in on the rich family's festivities. Upon the car stopping abruptly in the school parking lot, Astor could be seen already rushing to the familiar vehicle with glee. He was wearing a paper "birthday crown," as was issued to any and all children under the before-mentioned circumstances. This year, on his sixth birthday, he was awarded with a blue and yellow crown with red glue-on gems and several children's fingerprints on the back and sides.

"Sissy, look! Look what I got!" Astor giggled as he got into the car. Claribel could only sigh, refusing to even look back at the pair as they began one of their normal in-the-car games. I-Spy seemed to be a favorite of the young boy's, and it was typical for Shiloh to appease his requests to play with him. Once again, the roomy Bentley of the newest model (I mentioned they were rich, right?) came to a halt and the siblings were called to evacuate the car. They were at Astor's great grandfather Draco's house for a birthday dinner party.

Being affiliated with the filthy rich Malfoys, Shiloh was very familiar with these little escapades that they indulged themselves in. She, of course, couldn't afford all the fancy clothes that they did. She usually just helped the servants in the back kitchen, considering that she looked so much like them with the way she dressed, and took the little finger-foods and cakes to the guests as they were given finishing touches. That is, until little Astor would latch onto the back of her shirt, nearly ripping it off, and beg her to stay for a while and entertain him. And of course, she would. Whether it be a little game or just telling a joke, she would find some way to make him laugh until she was ushered back into the kitchen by an ashamed Malfoy git.

To be completely fair, Shiloh wasn't totally miserable with the people she lived around. The family's servants-paid or not- seemed to like her, and usually stuck up for her a little. So long as she had them and her little brother, she couldn't complain about the idiots that seemed to believe themselves better than any and every other person.

Soon enough, the party was almost over and it would soon be time for Shiloh and the others to take their leave. Shiloh made it a point, however, to poke her nose around the corner of the rather large parlor and study the family tree embedded in the wallpaper of the living room. Fingers tracing over the roots, she found herself staring at the very base of the tree- Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Although they were definitely not the ones who started the surname, they were the first of those remembered. The Weasley girl smiled softly when her eyes caught sight of Alain, her stepfather who had kindly taken to her after her mother's death. Sadly enough, though, he died, too.

"Shiloh! Are you done piddling around, yet? Let's go!"

With that, she returned to her guardian and they left for home. It was past Astor's bedtime, Claribel had complained. True enough, he fell asleep against his sister on the way home from his party. It took all of her strength to keep herself from succumbing to her dreamland, as well. Arms around her little brother, she laid her chin over his head and rested her eyes for a moment... or so she thought.

A harsh shove later found her waking slowly in the general blackness of the night, with nothing but the car light giving her a hint to where she was. Shiloh knew she'd been pushed awake by Claribel, and that it was time for her to get out of the Bentley. "Get up, I don't need your drool all over the inside of my new car! This is leather, I'll have you know, Weasley! Get. Out."

Rubbing the traces of sleep from her eyes, Shiloh unbuckled her seat belt and Astor's before sliding herself off of the seat. Once her feet hit the dry pavement of their driveway, she reached back inside and snatched up Astor, holding him against her front and carrying him into the flat. He began to stir, but she just cooed him back to sleep. After dressing him for bed, Shiloh laid him under the covers and tucked him in, kissing his forehead before going into her little room to do the same for herself.

Later that night found her baby brother up from bed, turning every light to Shiloh's room on in the process of getting there and standing in the now-open doorway until Astor was positive she was awake. "Sissy? I had a bad dream.. Can I sleep here?" he inquired the only half-awake girl. She brushed her hear out of her eyes with the palm of her right hand, her other elbow propping her body up to see _exactly_ what was going on. "C'mon, Astor," she invited, scooting over in her bed and opening her blankets to the boy.

Her cell phone, upon checking it, read 3:47 A.M. After the light from it went out, she felt the freezing cold toes of her little man snuggling up against her, shivering from leaving his warm room for hers, which was the farthest away from the furnace. Shiloh pushed the covers back over the two of them, hugging him tightly to help him warm up. "You have some really cold feet, Astor! Have you been standing on ice or something?" she giggled softly, mussing his white-blond hair while he turned a few times to make himself comfortable. "No. Just in the hall."

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Astor," she stopped their little conversation, hoping it wouldn't have to go any further that night. The next day was a Saturday, which meant no need for daycare and she could have Astor all to herself. Slowly, after her brother's breathing had evened out, Shiloh found herself sleeping soundly, once again.

"Shiloh! Get up, it's morning!" a little voice was bouncing around in her head... and all over her mattress, as well. Opening her bright green eyes, the girl being beckoned saw her little fiend calling her to consciousness. "Alright, alright! I'm awake!" she giggled, pushing herself to a sitting position with her hands. "Shiloh, come on! There's a surprise! A letter came and it's for you!"

* * *

**[A/N]****:** This will be multi-chapter :3 Hopefully everyone reading will like? Any review is welcome! Even flames are welcomed! . Then, at least, I know someone has been reading it... (Although I'd really prefer any dislikes in the form of constructive criticism. At least tell me what it is that you don't like!)

Hopefully I'll be hearing from you soon! New posts will be soon! A week at the most, I promise!

~Keys


	2. Oliver Lockhart

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I am still not J. K. Rowling, I promise!

It gets more .. oh, what's the word... familiar this chapter :3

* * *

Shiloh was shocked with this news, to say the least. It had been a long time since she'd received a letter. In fact, the last one she'd gotten was... well... never. She got up after a moment of laying there, pondering, and followed her little brother downstairs to the parlor. As Astor had told her, there was a letter for her- it had her name written on it and everything.

"Who's it from, Shi?"

Little Astor had decided to use his big sister's nickname for this occasion, giving her his big, blue puppy-eyes and resolving to do so until the girl- who was about nine years older than he- complied to tell him. Big sister Shiloh could only laugh for a second, but she figured she would go along with it. Eventually.

"And why should I tell you, hmm?" she grinned widely, cheeks filling in a red tint between her freckles. Astor looked like he might collapse and die, just from hearing those words from her. "B-But why wouldn't you tell me?!" he whimpered, eyes wide as dinner plates and totally pitiful. "Sissy, why not?" he inched closer to his half-sister, slowly raising both little hands up to the hem of her huge (again, hand-me-down) T-shirt and tugging a couple times.

Shiloh knelt down after that, too overwhelmed by the cuteness, and ruffled his messy bed hair. "Alright, okay. As soon as I get it opened up, I'll read it to you, okay? I promise," she negotiated. After a brief nod, the Weasley returned to her feet, only to replace it with sitting at the dining room table so she could take a good look at her letter.

The thick paper envelope was yellowed and fraying at the creases, little fuzzies going everywhere anytime she rubbed her thumb against the weak spots on the edge. Her name had been written by what looked like a calligraphy pen, although the thin creases indicated something else... Something unfamiliar to the young girl. It puzzled her, but that wasn't all that perplexed her about the mail she'd received. As she flipped it over, she found that there was a crimson-colored wax seal on the back to keep it closed.

Just as she was about to pry it open, finger under the open edge in order to do so, Claribel could be heard waking up- probably from their noise- and, probably, getting dressed. Shiloh took a glance at her little brother and smiled apologetically before folding her mail in half and stuffing it into her pants pocket, barely managing before the full-blooded Malfoy woman sulked out of her room. It was then that Shiloh remembered something. Something important.

They were out of tea.

Shiloh's eyes grew wide very quickly, if only from general worry for her well-being. Maybe even for Astor's well-being if Claribel was in a bad enough mood that morning. Sharp blue eyes pierced into her green ones, obviously angry. "Where. Is. My tea?!" she demanded, nostrils flaring out in her anger. If there was one thing she was exceptionally good at, it was being able to smell whether her tea had been made. This morning, that was Shiloh's downfall.

"We don't have any left. I just woke up, I was planning on heading out soon," she lied through her teeth, hoping to avoid any argument in front of her little brother. Especially after his birthday. Right after his birthday.

Claribel, noticing her obvious discomfort with the fact that Astor was right there, kept it short. "Just go get me some bloody tea," she snapped, lips peeling back in a sneer. "And come back soon. I'm not about to wait for your laziness to get moving, so go." And after a quick exchange of glances and awkward smiles with her brother, she obeyed.

There was a small convenience store across the street from the flat, and although they didn't usually buy their tea there, it would have to do for that morning. At least, until that Malfoy woman could go buy her own stupid tea.

After pulling on her shoes, grabbing some money from inside her pillow case, leaving the flat, and dashing down the steps, Shiloh checked the street for cars on the right, the left, and then the right again before crossing over the hot asphalt, not caring that she was going out in nothing but her pajamas. It didn't matter to her, this would only be a five-minute trip. At least, she thought it would be.

The wind wasn't exactly what you'd call... calm. It was blowing here and there, and in a few sure gusts Shiloh was absolutely positive it would send her on her way to some magical land with tin men and cowardly lions. She only needed a little dog to follow along. Or a cat. She didn't really like dogs all that much.

After rummaging through the store shelves to find the normal kind of morning tea and taking it to the counter with her money, the redhead stepped her way outside onto the crosswalk again, looking both ways. Just before she was about to take her first step onto the road, a leaf the size of her face smacked against her cheek, successfully blinding her for half a second. But that was all that was needed, for with that gust of wind her letter was blown right out of her pocket and onto the walk about five feet to her left. When she started to go for it, the wind blew it away a little further. She paused in her tracks. To retrieve or not to retrieve, that was the question.

After a second of thinking (and thinking hard, mind you) she bolted across the street, up the stairs, turned the burner on for the teapot, left the tea on the counter, and ran back downstairs again. Head throbbing, she stared out of the tiny window in the steel door to make sure the letter was still out there before dashing back outside.

Without thinking, Shiloh passed across the street, wind rushing through her ears and curly hair until it was replaced by a sharp honk of a horn. Heart hammering inside her chest, the Weasley kept going, taking a sidelong glance at the shabby little car that had almost hit her. Was her stupid letter really worth all this? Even if it was the only one she'd gotten in the history of ever, was it that important?

Yes.

Shiloh kept her legs moving to where she'd last seen the letter, heart sinking when she realized it was no longer where it had been. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, the teen turned back to the flat. The water would probably be boiling by now...

"Hey, you. Redhead, come here," a male voice called. Mistake one was turning around. A dirty blond, up in a neighborhood tree, was grinning down on her like the cheshire cat did in all of the Alice in Wonderland remakes. Shiloh could only make herself stare up at his perched state. That was mistake two. His smile broadened, cheeks dimpling just a little bit, "Hullo, there. Would you happen to know a Miss Shiloh?"

Completely unimpressed, the Weasley's sarcastic instincts took hold of her mouth, "And who would like to know?" Stifling his amusement, the lanky young man leapt down from his tree and bowed deeply, "Name's Oliver. Oliver Lockhart. Now, then..." Once returned to a standing position this _Oliver_ boy, smile as wide as could possibly be, pulled a familiar object from his back pocket with a flick of the wrist and flaunted it toward her. Her letter. "Do you know where I might find Shiloh Weasley? I'm very much obliged to return such an important article of postage to her." Without even thinking, Shiloh had reached out to snatch her lost possession, missing by a half of an inch. Mistake three.

"Ah, ah, ah! Do tell, _Shiloh_, why you would cast such a thing as mail onto _my _sidewalk!" a rather large hand was waggling a finger right in front of her face, and Shiloh was much more than _tempted_ to bite him. "I didn't throw it, the wind blew it out of my pocket!" while explaining her situation, she lunged at him with her hand stretched out to grab it from him. Again, she failed.

"Now, now! Hold up, Shiloh Weasley! What if I've got something important to tell you?"

"Then tell me already! And give that back, would you?!"

Oliver could tell that the girl- who he hoped really was the one the letter had been addressed to- was becoming impatient with him. And it really pissed her off when he began to back away from her. "Give it, whatever-your-name-is!" she snapped, glaring daggers at the blond. Smirk widening, he turned his back to her and looked over his shoulder, "Well, I definitely won't give it back if you can't be so nice as to remember my name!" And with that he ran off, waggling the letter behind him as some sort of motivation for her to follow.

Shiloh huffed and thought hard about what to do. She told Astor that she would read it to him... He was so excited about it... But Claribel already would be angry enough with her for wasting so long already... She'd be furious if Shiloh pursued that stupid boy for something she couldn't know about.

Just as she was about to go back to their humble abode, a thought struck her as hard as a brick to the head. And it knocked her into gear, sending her dashing after that boy who had stolen her letter. One single word she had given to little Astor, a simple word. But Shiloh was not the kind to use it lightly.

Promise.

* * *

After a good twenty minutes of chasing him, which eventually led Shiloh into the streets and walkways of London, Oliver finally stopped. The redhead came to a halt about two feet behind him, hands immediately falling to her knees to rest her upper body. Soon, the corner of her letter was right under her nose, and the teen looked up at him while panting- gasping for breath. She snatched it, leaning on her one knee and gripping her mail tightly in the other. "Hmm... I can't let you go home without a drink. Come, now, I'll buy you something. You've got to be thirsty after that little jog."

_Oh, sure. Now he's nice,_ she thought to herself. She followed him inside the building labeled as the Leaky Cauldron, allowing for a glass of... whatever it was he'd gotten her. It wasn't alcohol, of that much she was sure.

"Well?" Oliver started, as soon as they'd sat together and she had taken a few sips. "Aren't you going to open that?" he asked, pointing a pinky finger at the envelope in her lap. Shiloh noticed all the strange people in, all of whom seemed to know Oliver quite well. They were mostly older folks, and if not at least 60, they were dressed in that sort of old-fashioned way. When he snapped at her, waiting for a response, she blinked herself back into reality. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were going to open your letter, now that you've got it back."

"Oh."

"Well, are you?"

Shiloh pushed her mug of whatever-it-was back a little, pulling said mail up over the table and ripping it open. "Why do you care so much about it anyway, What's-Your-Name? What concern is my mail to you?" She had the contents in her hand, but was looking at her "escort" who had brought her to the place she was now sitting in. "I've received a similar letter, and it was a letdown to see such important postage left on the street. Just read it."

**_Dear Ms. Weasley,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Filius Flitwick_**

**_Deputy Headmaster_**

Shiloh paused after that, looking up at the male across from her. "What exactly is this?" she asked incredulously. The "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" thing stuck out like a sore thumb. What kind of hoax was this? Really?

"You're a witch."

Offended, she stood up and slammed her hands down on the old wooden table, "Well, you aren't exactly _pleasant_ to deal with, are you?!" Understanding his carelessness as soon as she spoke, Oliver held up his palms defensively, eyes closed barely. "I meant in a _who_ you are and not _what_ you are way. Like a witch who casts spells and such? I'm sorry if you took it in offense, but I really meant it a different way than you took it."

Shiloh soaked it all in for a moment, then burst out laughing and pointed at him, "You're funny, mate! Who put you up to it, I mean really!" Oliver began to laugh, too, but he had been completely serious when he told her that. "It's no joke. Come, I'll show you!" he waved after himself as he got up from his seat, pointed in the direction of a back exit. She continued laughing, holding her stomach. Eventually, the blond grabbed her arm and dragged her to his object of sight, pulling her back into an enclosed alley. All that was back there was a few trash cans.

"Is this all you were going to show me, then?"

"No. Hold up, let me think."

"Who are you, really? What kind of sick joke are you pulling?"

"None, just be quiet."

It was obvious that Shiloh was getting a bit worried. Usually it wouldn't bother her, but she was alone with a strange guy. Behind a pub. In a closed off alley.

After a couple moments, he pulled a little stick out of his pocket and tapped around a place where some bricks had come out of the mortar. For a moment, nothing happened, and Shiloh was reaching for the door's handle. She was ready to go home. "Hmm... Must've hit the wrong one..." Oliver mused to himself before doing the same thing again. "Nothing's going to happen. It's a brick wall. I'm going home."

And then it happened.

Like an old motor being spurred back into action, the bricks started to rumble and soon, they shifted around. Shiloh turned back to look at the place that once was a solid wall. Or so she thought. In pure awe, she stared into the bustling place, all the people and strange animals in cages. "What is this place? What just happened to that wall?" Shiloh asked in a small voice.

Oliver grinned his Cheshire grin, extending a hand to the girl he'd found earlier. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**[A/N]:** So? How was it? It's longer than the other chapter! Definitely longer! How do you like it?

Special thanks to **FratPartyAtThePankakeFestiva l** for following! Thanks a bunch!

Now, as I've asked before (And nobody seems to listen, but I'm gonna say it again anyway), REVIEW!  
Review whether you liked it, hated it, or anywhere in between! Just let me know you've read it, for Pete's sake! I mean, _honestly!_ Please, please, please review for me!

Anyways, next chappie will be coming your way soon! Bye!

~Keys


	3. Think of Today As Your First Lesson

There they sat, side by side on the Gryffindor common room's overstuffed couch, grinning to themselves before doing the same to the ceiling. Shiloh on the left, Oliver on the right. "Hey, you know what would make this really great, Shi?" the boy chuckled, both of them with their heads resting on the back of the couch. They were huddled up by the sofa closest the fire, a blizzard whiting out any view of the outside. She blinked over at her best friend and cocked her head to the side, hair bouncing slightly. It had definitely gotten longer since they had first met. "What's that, Olly?"

He grinned in that famous way he had, eyes glowing in the warmth of the fire. "I think it would be really great if people would review for our story and let poor Keys know that people like us!" Suddenly, the scene changes from that of the common room to an office and the two friends are in business attire.

"Keys couldn't be here to greet you today because she is working really hard to write the next chapter for you! But if you guys don't grow a pair and tell her what you think (good or bad) she may stop writing all together! So please, review this time, ok?"

"Keys does not own Harry Potter or the characters within the original story. She only owns the original characters-" "Like us." "- and the plot of the fanfiction."

"So, please; review and most importantly, enjoy!"

* * *

Shiloh was still a little shell-shocked by the new idea of a magical world- and the fact that she was a part of it!

Oliver Lockhart led the Weasley girl down the little alley so familiar to himself and everyone else that happened to be there. "Think of today as your first lesson in being a witch." He paused for a second. "Still got that letter, love?" he asked, sending a quizzical smirk back in her direction, headed for a large, white building. "Don't you _dare_ 'love' me again! Got it!" she snapped back into the real (although new to her) world and chased after him at a more brisk pace than just before. He laughed at her, reaching for her hand once she got close enough.

As Shiloh was about to snatch her hand back, the rather irritating boy escorting her through Diagon Alley turned to face her with a totally serious face. "Don't let go of my hand, ok? We have to go to the bank and get you some money. You don't know your way around well enough, yet, so please stay close to me." "Alright," she allowed, looking at the ground the entire walk into the leaning bank. Gringott's, she thought she heard it called.

Lined up on either side of a long hallway were tiny men, stamping and bustling away with what seemed mountains of paperwork. It didn't need to be said twice for Shiloh to stick as close as possible to the blond beside of her. "What are they?" she whispered, eyes full of suspicion. These guys didn't look too welcoming. Or friendly. "Goblins. Here, be quiet a moment."

Oliver stopped at the end of the line, staring up at the tallest desk and clearing his throat. When the ancient goblin didn't reply, he called up with a deep voice, "Shiloh Weasley would like to access her vault." The little man peered over the edge of the desk, "Weasley? And does Miss Weasley have her key?" his crackling voice inquired.

Shiloh paused and squeezed Oliver's hand to get his attention, "I don't have any key. What do I need one for, anyway?" "Are you sure you don't have a key? What's that around your neck?" he grinned, pointing to the necklace that had once been her mother's. And her mother's mother before her. "May I see that, Shiloh? You'll get it back, I promise."'

After a brief though about it, Shiloh complied and pulled the chain over her head. After handing it over, the Head Goblin called for another. "Gornuk!" The little man who came at the sound of that name was nearly bald, with a little ponytail at the very base of his neck. They went back behind, boarding a cart to get to where they needed to go. It was nearly like a rollercoaster to get through the cave that was Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

Shiloh held on tight, her skin turning from milky white to a light shade of green after only a couple of the little twists in the track. She was sure she'd puke if that went on for too much longer. Soon enough, though, the mining cart screeched to a stop and the little goblin man hopped out to go to the vault. "Vault 531. Lamp please."

Oliver handed over the lamp and they got out onto the rock platform. Shiloh rubbed her eyes to make sure that this was still real. Unknowingly, she spaced until her new friend shoved her toward the now open place in the wall. She glared at him...until she saw what he was shoving her toward.

Right in front of her was a vast mount of golden coins. "Those are called galleons. And every one of them here belongs to you," Oliver piped in, an arm draping over her shoulders casually. Shiloh brushed him off just as casually, rolling her eyes at his gesture, although she was amazed with what she found there. "Technically, this vault was saved for your mum, but when she was little, she lived over in France. She thought the letter to be a jest, so she never knew about any of this."

"And how is it that you know so much about me and my mum? I don't even know her name..." Shiloh picked up a small lot of these _galleons, _as he'd called them, and let them into her coat pocket. After a couple moments, they were back in the cart to return to the above-ground portion of the bank. "There are a lot of people that know about you. In fact, there are few that don't. Your mum was born a Muggle, something very embarrassing to any family with magical blood." "A Muggle?" "Non-Magic."

Shiloh followed him out of Gringott's, listening to the story as best as she could through the bustle of the alley. "Hey, I'll tell you the whole story later, we have school supplies to be buying! And first thing is first; you'll be needing one of these." He reached down inside of his own coat before pulling a smooth, thin thing out of his pocket. Shiloh stared at him, clearly unimpressed, "That's a stick." Oliver was taken aback, then began a laughing fit. "It's not any stick! This is a wand, and it's something that any witch or wizard needs. We must go to Ollivander's."

On the way through Diagon, Shiloh figured she needed to ask, "So, what kind of school _is_ Hogwarts, exactly?" Smiling widely, the teenaged boy started off, "Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards to learn to use and perfect their skills as such! Currently, we are under Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. There are four houses, and those are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw-"

Just as he was finishing up, Oliver collided with a rather large teen with a scowl and cold brown eyes. "And Slytherin." It was clear that the two boys knew each other, but Shiloh wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

"In there is the wand shop. Give me your list and go ahead, I've got some shopping of my own to do, so I'll get yours, as well. I'll be back after a while, ok?"

"Alright."

Shiloh padded into the shop, the musty smell the first thing to hit her. A man, no more than forty years of age, at the top of a ladder slid down to greet her, smiling warmly at the sight of a new customer. "Why, hello there. You must be a Weasley, no? This is your first wand, is it not? Give me just a moment..." he trailed off, searching through his shelves, which were protected by thick glass casing, and decided he found one he liked. After sliding the door back, the older one pulled a small box and opened it while returning to the desk where she stood. "Why are the shelves like that?" she asked. His face sunk a little, "A long time ago, at least fifty years, a boy came in for his first wand... It took ages to clean up after all that... You would know of him, the Hero; Harry Potter."

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't the slightest," she answered honestly, though the name seemed to strike a small chord with her. "Never heard of Harry Potter?! My, I've never heard such a thing!" His attention soon went back to the box in his hand as he pulled out a short wand and handed it to her. "Holly, eight and one-half inches, unicorn tail hair. This should do nicely," he mused. Shiloh held it up and inspected it. "How much do I owe you?"

"No, no. Try it out, first. Just give it a flick," the man chuckled before sidestepping from the way. The redhead did as told, waving the wand in front of her. One of the glass casings shattered, pieces flying in every direction. Ollivander- she guessed that's who he was- took it back quickly and put it away. "Nope, definitely not. Maybe this one?"

Many tries later, Oliver came to see what was taking so long. Shiloh was laying across the big desk while the owner of the store rummaged around for a suitable wand for her. She groaned, "Why is this so hard, anyway? It's just a piece of wood, what's so difficult about it, huh?" When Ollivander returned to her, he smiled, "The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Weasley. The sooner you learn that, the sooner we can find you a wand." He offered a new wand, a white one with a large grip on it. She reached to take it, still unaware of Oliver's presence. As soon as it was between her fingers, she exhaled deeply and smiled. A breeze of relief came over her; this one felt... right.

"Yew, thirteen and one-half inches, phoenix feather. It appears the wand has made a choice, Miss Weasley." She smiled and tucked the wand away in her pocket, finally realizing that her friend was there. "Olly! I got one!" she grinned widely, patting the pocket where she had placed her new possession. "I know. Can we get going now? It's almost tea-time, and we still need to go buy your ticket and a trunk and get you fitted for robes!" Shiloh ducked back down in herself and blinked, "Sorry..."

* * *

After another hour and a half, Shiloh was all set. Everything she needed was packed into her trunk, save for her personal things at the flat, and she held her ticket in her hand. This time found them sitting back at the Leaky Cauldron, each with a bowl of soup. This was about the time that Shiloh started having second thoughts about it all. "Oliver, after I wake up tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. None of this will have happened and I'll still just be the little orphan girl living in the hands of a family of Malfoys. I mean, this is rubbish! I can't just leave like this!"

"And why not? The Malfoys are a perfectly magical family, whether they know it anymore or not. They should be open enough to it."

"Even if they were, they all hate me."

"Not all of them. What about the head of the family? That really old guy that owns everything?"

"Draco? He can't even speak anymore. He's gone senile from living so long; he is expected to die any day now."

"Not him; his son. Scorpius, isn't it? He doesn't seem to hate you."

"And there you go again," Shiloh groaned to herself. "Knowing more about my life than I do."

Another several minutes of eating and resting from their long day was spent in silence. Finally, as he was starting his second bowl of pea-soup, Oliver broke the quietness. "My mum was friends with a girl in elementary school and after a couple of years, she found that her friend wasn't a witch. People found out quickly, and decided they didn't want to be around her anymore. After she went through school and was a full-fledged witch, my mum went to visit her. When she saw her, the woman was holding a little baby girl. She also had changed her name; Margaret Black." Shiloh listened intently, snatching up a bite here and there. Oliver's face was very serious and somber as he continued the story. "The baby could fly, and do very strange things. She was a witch. When my mum went back home, she told everyone the good news about Margaret and her new child. A week later, the news had been spread all over Britain, to every magical family within range. That very week, a woman-a former Auror- killed every person alive in Margaret's family. All but the baby."

There was more hushed eating before Shiloh asked, "That baby was me.. And Margaret was my mum, wasn't she?" Oliver nodded. Shiloh felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Why? Why did she die?" she sniffed. Oliver looked down, "The Auror was bewitched. Nobody is sure of who it was that did it to her, but one thing is sure... Whoever it is, is still out there."

It was getting late. Astor would be worried. Claribel would be pissed. Shiloh needed to go home.

She got up slowly, reaching for her trunk, "I still think this is all a dream... I've got to go home." She pushed her trunk back at the Lockhart boy, getting ready to take her leave. "It's not a dream." "It might as well be! When I go home, I'll never be allowed to leave again! It really doesn't matter if I am awake or not, right now. All that matters is that I've been gone all day, for no reason."

"Then don't go home."

Shiloh rolled her eyes at him, "Easy coming from you! And where would I go?!" Oliver grinned a little, "You could come with me. Or stay with the old guy." "That old guy has a name! Scorpius wouldn't let me stay there, anyway." "He would if you told him why. I'll go with you. Come on."

* * *

So Shiloh was wrong. There she was, laying in an unfamiliar bed, trunk next to the bed. She could remember it easily, like it had happened only a few minutes ago (mostly because it did.)

Shiloh and Oliver had gone inside from the rain, both soaking and Shiloh wearing both her and Oliver's coat. He'd put it on her, ignoring all the times she asked if he was sure and told him not to. Together, they asked to see Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Oliver did the talking and showed him Shiloh's acceptance letter. As soon as that had been taken care of, and the situation with Claribel explained, Scorpius offered a room to her for the remainder of the summer. Shiloh, overjoyed, ran and hugged him tight. She couldn't help herself! She didn't have to go back, she could go to Hogwarts, and she could find out more about her mum.

As she lay there, Shiloh couldn't help but smile to herself, replaying the scene through her head over and over again. She couldn't wait for Hogwarts. Only another month.

* * *

**[A/N] **I liked this chapter! And GUESS WHAT! We actually get to see the school again in the next chappie! Bwa hahahahaha! YAY! Well, review please! Tell me what you think! I know I posted again rather quickly, but hopefully you'll like that! Anyway, chapter four coming soon! BYEEE!

~Keys


	4. Traced

**DISCLAIMER:**I DOES NOT OWN! :3

A special thanks to absolutely nobody for reviewing -.- But I guess I'll keep writing... Not like I've got anything better to do.

* * *

"Shiloh!"

This probably hadn't been the first time the young Weasley had heard her name that day. It was finally the fateful day; September 1st. The day school started. Shiloh had everything packed away, everything in her trunk ready to go. Oliver was downstairs, waiting for her. Rather impatiently, she might add. "I'll be down, hold up!"

The month of August had gone by effortlessly- so quickly that it almost made Shiloh dizzy. Nothing much had happened; besides Astor coming to live at Malfoy manner, with Scorpius, and her learning a little about the different houses. Apparently, Slytherin was a house to avoid.

When the teen finally made her way downstairs, Oliver smacked at her shoulder and rushed to get her outside. Apparently, Scorpius Malfoy- who she had been staying with- had arranged a car for the two. "Come on, Shi! We're going to be late!" The blond boy snapped, pushing her out quickly. "Where's Strix?" she asked quickly, eagerly, about her owl. "Already in the car, let's go!" again, he pushed her. Just as she was about to get into the car, a little blond boy came running to her and glomped her leg. "Sissy! Wait up!" he called, not wanting to let her go. Big Sister Shiloh just smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Now, don't worry. I'll be back before Christmas, okay?" With one final squeeze, she stepped back and shoved her things in the trunk.

Once she was inside the car, along with her friend, she took a good look around, then headed back to sleep for a nap. They had to go back out to London, so maybe she could get a little bit of shuteye.

* * *

When she awoke, Shiloh rubbed her eyes a little and grabbed all her stuff, following Oliver inside of the train station. A bit shocked at the idea of getting there by train, she had asked how far away Hogwarts was. The boy laughed and shrugged at her, "Who knows? The ride there is about seven or eight hours, but that's about all I know." She didn't pay attention to the ticket for a while, but when she finally looked at it, Shiloh noticed something. "Erm, Oliver? Where _exactly_ is Platform 9 3/4?" she inquired, her eyebrows cocking in suspicion. "Are you sure that this Hogwarts place is real?" Over the remainder of the summer, the time she had spent with him, it was normal for Shiloh to ask this.

"Yes, I'm sure it exists. Look at your wand again, if you must."

He led her, along with her cart with her trunk and owl's cage, to a wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Alright, let's go. You first," the taller boy told her, eyes glued to the wall. It was about 10:55 A.M. "Well? Come on, we don't have all day," he said simply, giving a little glare from the corner of his eye. "What do I do? It's a wall!" Suddenly, a boy answered her question as he ran through it, parents hurrying behind him. "That. Now go on!" She did run at it after a couple seconds, eyes closed, waiting for the impact of her crashing into the wall. But she never did.

When Shiloh opened her eyes once again, she was under a sign that read _Platform 9 3/4: Hogwarts Express_. She stared, unbelieving, at the train before she was pushed forward by a familiar friend. "Come off it, Shi! We have to go, _now._" And soon, they were looking around for an empty compartment to sit in. Shiloh eventually found one, after pushing through several people, and claimed it quickly. Oliver followed behind her, chuckling to himself as she just sort of pushed the others out of her way.

They both went inside the vacant cart, shutting the doors and Shiloh exhaled deeply. The redheaded teen plopped down on her seat, crossing her legs on the bench and leaning back. She dozed off for a while before finally slouching against the window and could be heard snoring softly. Oliver rolled his eyes at her and got up to go find the trolley. He was hungry, and knew Shiloh would be, too. She got up too late to eat breakfast, so she might actually be nice for a while if he got her some candy or something.

While he was gone, a pair of identical redheaded (like Shiloh) twins grinned before peering around the corner at their sleeping victim. Both pulled a small object out of their pockets and smirked wildly before edging into the area, laying their little "presents" on their side of Shiloh's slumbering form. They left the snoring girl, slide the doors shut behind them, and with a flick of their wands the two little things shot up into the top of the compartment and became a very realistic thunderstorm. Over her head.

The Weasley shot up quickly after being totally soaked, and took a look about her. She noticed the tops of two heads outside the windows on the doors to the compartments after a couple moments of hearing hysterical giggling, and slammed the sliding doors open. The twins fell back at the action- they'd been leaning on it for support- and found themselves staring up at a very angry redhead.

She knelt down over the two, who were trying their best to not laugh anymore, and grinned slowly. Before they understood what was happening, she rung her hair out over both of them and started laughing. "Hi there," she chuckled, still leaning over top of them. "I'm Shiloh." The twins smiled up at her as she got up and they eventually followed suit. "Alexander and Jude," they said together, both bowing formally. After a moment, though, her eye began to hurt and she rubbed and rubbed, a few tears slipping out the corner of her lashes.

It was around this time that Oliver came back to the compartment, hands full of goodies from the trolley. Noticing the twins with wet faces and shirts and his friend (though he'd never admit it) that was soaking wet and crying, he let the candy drop onto the bench he was standing next to. "What did you two do to her?" he growled, glaring them down. "What makes you think _we_ did something?" they spoke in unison, raising their hands in surrender. They hadn't noticed Shiloh's situation until just that moment. Oliver turned to look at her, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Shiloh gave her eye a final rub and when she looked up, it was a little red. "Yeah... I just got a hair in my eye," she smiled lightly at him. Upon hearing this, Oliver stared at her, not wanting to believe that he got worried for something like that. The twins sputtered for a moment before the giggling kicked back into full throttle, both holding their stomachs after a few minutes of straight laughter.

"I don't believe we've seen you; are you a first year?" the twin on the left asked, cocking his head to the side. "No, she's a third year. She just got her letter this year, though." Shiloh blinked at Oliver, who had answered for her, and rubbed the back of her head. "Excuse me? I don't get this..." Oliver looked at her, "It's just like a Muggle school. Usually, kids start at Hogwarts when they are eleven. For some strange reason, though, they waited for you until you were thirteen."

Even after the explanation, Shiloh was bemused by this notion. Eventually, she sat back down on the seat. Her stomach began to growl loudly at her. Her eyes snapped open wide at that, and her freckled cheeks turned a bright pink color. Oliver grabbed one of the chocolate frogs he had bought and tossed it to her. Shiloh caught it in between both of her hands and checked it out before opening it. "Be careful, mate. They do have one good jump in them." It was unintelligible which twin the admonition had come from, but Shiloh was careful while she popped the lid off. True enough, the frog tried to jump out of her grasp.

"Hey, don't forget the card, mate! That's what you really want!" Shiloh supposed that it was the other twin who had said that. So, after taking a good chunk out of the poor enchanted frog's head, she turned over the little box to see a little doll inside of the card. "I got Harry Potter." Oliver jumped up to his feet and Bounced a little. "He's rare! I've only seen one before! Lucky!" Up and down, the blond boy jumped, totally excited about such a thing. Shiloh thought to herself for a moment, the man in the wand shop had said something about him to her before...

"Who exactly _is_ Harry Potter?" she asked in a small voice, knowing that he was probably really famous and she should know something about him. The twin boys in the compartment gasped at her, eyes wide. "You don't know?" Oliver raised a hand to shush them; he wasn't surprised by this. "She was raised in a traced family. It's alright."

Now Shiloh was even more confused. What was a "traced" family? Who was this Harry Potter guy?

Oliver had taken to telling the story of Harry Potter and how he had been the Boy Who Lived and defeated the Dark Lord. Shiloh was in awe at such a great wizard's tale. She smiled to herself and thought, I understand. To have a family for no longer than a few months... She silently placed a wish in her heart to become as great as he.

"And to answer your other question, a traced family is one that has magical blood in it, but because they have grown up with so many fantasy movies and illusionists they don't believe in real magic and their inner witch or wizard lies dormant."

Shiloh thought for a while about it, then stood in the train compartment they had stayed in; her, Oliver, Alexander and Jude. The twins were too busy in their candy- the trolley had come to them, too, eventually. "So how many of these kinds of families are there?"

Oliver paused midway in his Licorice Wand to smile knowingly, "Wizards and witches are all around us today, but the traces are so small that nobody really sees them anymore." There was a rustle of movement and Shiloh looked over at the retreating twins.

Alex and Jude had to go find the rest of their family, leaving Oliver and Shiloh to themselves. "So, what year will you be?" the girl asked. Oliver looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly, "I am a fifth year in Gryffindor." Shiloh blinked twice, "So you're fifteen, then?" He shook his head, "No, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen at the end of the year." "Then, according to that, wouldn't I be a fourth year?" "I thought you just turned thirteen?" Shiloh grinned at his stupidity.

"I'll be fourteen in December."

"Then, I guess you'd be a fourth year."

* * *

It was dark out when the train stopped. Shiloh got up quickly, alongside Oliver, and disembarked from the Hogwarts Express. She'd been told that her things were already in the castle, so she just followed the rest of the mass of people. Oliver smiled over at her as she was about to get aboard one of the little boats. "I can't go with you, Shi. It is your first year, whether you'll be starting as a fourth or not, so it is only proper that you go on the boats. It'll make sense later in the year, but I have to go another way. See you in the Great Hall!" And with that, he was gone into the dark night.

Shiloh followed the masses, boarding a boat with a kid a couple years younger than she was. Her eyes took in the castle that was Hogwarts, and she held the light in her hand tightly. Her green eyes glowed golden while she adored the majesty of her surroundings; the black water, the castle, the mountains all around. It was amazing, to say the very least.

The boats came to a stop, and she slowly found her footing, still following the others who she assumed were the first year students. They were just as confused with everything as she was. One was talking constantly beside of her, it was a young girl with huge, messy brown hair. She was speaking of the history of the castle and the Battle for Hogwarts and Shiloh wanted to punch her.

As they entered the castle, instructions were given briefly about the sorting hat, and then they were shoved into a huge room with a sky. Shiloh couldn't help but to look up. Was there a roof? "It's just bewitched, is all." She could still hear that girl talking, even though she had moved all the way to the back of the mass of people.

Shiloh heard several people's names being called. She watched them as they pushed through the crowd of children and sat on a stool, a pointed hat set atop their heads. "Shiloh Weasl..." the short old man, who made Shiloh think of a goblin, started to call her name, but trailed off after a moment. "Shiloh Weasley." A section of the Great Hall silenced at hearing the name Weasley, and the girl blushed darkly at the silence around her while she went to the front of everyone there. She wasn't sure which house it was that had silenced. Whatever it was, the colors were green and white.

Sitting down, the redheaded girl felt the hat on her head, and it was speaking! She felt the hat moving a little over her curly, albeit lengthy (as now, it was) hair. The hat stood erect at realizing something, "A Weasley! I know just where to put you!" Shiloh cringed a little at hearing that. "Gryffindor!" it shouted, and the hat was moved so she could go sit with Oliver. To her surprise, the twins were sitting close by at the table, although they were very silent compared to how they were earlier.

An old, _old_ woman come to the podium, "Greetings, students! We welcome you all to a new school year, and wish you the best! Let the feast begin!"

* * *

**[A/N] **I think this chappie turned out well! Whether you believe so or not, I do. So, if you agree with me (like apparently, no one does) please review! Please!

Love, ~Keys


	5. What's In a Name?

**DISCLAIMER:**I DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I promise :3

* * *

Shiloh yawned to herself as she woke up in her little bed. _Least it's not on the floor, _she thought, finishing it off with a slight chuckle. The other girls (she didn't even know their names...) were, apparently, already gone. She lay there a few seconds, still thinking over everything. Today was the first day of classes... And it would be extremely hard for her. The ginger girl knew that much. She was supposed to be a fourth year at the school- no, _would_ be a fourth year. She hadn't even had all of the first year classes. Yes, this would be extremely hard and she would need a lot of tutoring. Hopefully Oliver could help her out. Either he could teach her the things she had missed or help her find someone who could.

Shiloh had to pull her robes on quickly in order to get downstairs and to the Great Hall. She was late. _Really_ late. By the time she had her bag and got down to the common room, there was one other person left. It was a boy with dark red hair that was slicked back and crystal blue eyes. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps, then away from her quickly. She wasn't entirely sure what to do. He looked pained when he saw her, but wouldn't look at her a second time. Shiloh left in a flash; she would ask Oliver about him later. That boy was scaring her a little.

"Shiloh Molly Weasley!" an older voice called as soon as she got out into the corridors. It was the Fat Lady that hid the Gryffindor's common room. The scolded girl winced and turned to face the painting. "You are very much late, Shiloh Molly Weasley! Get downstairs straight away!" Shiloh obeyed immediately, scampering downstairs with high hopes that the staircases wouldn't make her even later. Thankfully, none of them shifted until she had already made it to the next. _At least breakfast is still going on_, she thought to herself. Shiloh ran to one of the only empty seats left at the Gryffindor table. It just so happened to be across from Alexander and Jude. "Mind if I sit here?"

Jude seemed uneasy, he had the same look in his eyes as the strange boy in the common room. Alexander, however, gave a warm smile up to her and gestured to the empty place on the bench. "Not at all, Shiloh. Have a seat!" he grinned. "Thank you... I must have slept in," Shiloh chuckled nervously, filling her plate and trying to rush through her breakfast. There was a flap of wings and several owls came through an opening in the ceiling, dropping letters and packages to all of the students. At least, all of the students but her. Even Oliver, who she could see from her place farther down, and the twins had mail.

The young Weasley girl kept her eyes on the full plate before her, eating herself awake. It took several minutes for all the rustling and envelope-opening sounds to die out, leaving her ears with the normal sounds of morning chatter. She could hear that one girl blathering on about something. She seemed to know everything about anything. Shiloh still wanted to punch her. Hard.

She could remember the previous night very well. How an entire house had quieted at her name. She didn't understand why. Was it such an uncommon name? Or was there something else she didn't know about herself. Maybe Oliver could tell her? Maybe even the twins could tell her... Shiloh decided to ask Alexander about it, since he was still being friendly. "Hey, Alex?"

The other redhead looked up, "Hm?" Shiloh took a deep breath before asking her question, "Why was everyone so quiet last night? When my name was called?" Her voice came out quietly, she didn't want to make anybody uncomfortable, but she just didn't know what else to do about it. Alex looked away, now with that sad look, and turned to his brother. They whispered back and forth for some time, causing the girl to worry a little. "Sorry, Shiloh... We can't tell you, yet. We're really sorry..." the two spoke in unison. "It's alright. Sorry if it bothered you," she told them, really hoping she hadn't. "No, it's fine." And with that, the conversation ended. The rest of breakfast, which she had worried for nothing, apparently, was spent in silence between the three of them.

Time for classes.

Shiloh ran around the Gryffindor table and after her dirty-blond friend, panting a little by the time she reached him. "Oliver! Where do I go?" she asked quickly, knowing full well they would have different classes. "Here. Don't lose this, alright?" the boy told her, handing her a couple pieces of parchment with some scribbles on them. "You have everything? Quills, inkwell, all that?" Shiloh nodded and patted her bag that was against her thigh, taking what he had given her. It was a written schedule and directions to each of the rooms. She grinned big after getting a good look, "You, Olly, are amazing! You know that?" "Nah. I just know how easy it is to get lost in this place. Now, listen. You've got ten minutes to get to your first class, right?" Shiloh took a look down at her schedule. Today was Wednesday; first hour was Astronomy class. Sounded easy enough, right?

* * *

The day had gone by quickly, although she had tons and tons of homework for Astronomy and Charms. Lunch break was already over, Shiloh was on her way to her next class: Care of Magical Creatures. She could only wonder what this one would be. "Hey! Shiloh!" a voice called behind her. The teen looked over her shoulder as she made her way through the hall. She was almost to the clearing by a place called "Hagrid's Hut." She tried to think of why it would be called that, but wasn't sure. She just couldn't make it out. Then, whilst in the middle of her thoughts, someone had yelled her name, obviously trying to get her attention. It was a boy, he looked about eleven years old. _Probably one of the first years,_ she chuckled inwardly. "That's your name, right?" he asked her, messy brown hair flying all over the place in the wind. He had the same color eyes as Alex and Jude. "That's it. What's yours?" she asked quickly, noticing that the boy seemed to be headed for the same place as she.

"I'm Christopher! Christopher Lupin. Are you going to Hagrid's?" he asked eagerly, eyes lighting up. "Yeah. My next class is there. Is that where you're headed?" "Yep! Most of the third years took that class. It sounded like fun when we were choosing our electives last year," he explained. A third year?! "You're a third year? You certainly don't look it!" Shiloh exclaimed. Chris just smiled, didn't say anything else. They walked the remainder of the way to class like that- Chris smiling like an idiot and Shiloh beside of him.

Once they got to the clearing, Shiloh noticed that they were the first two there. "So, Christopher.. Er.. Do you mind if I just call you Chris?" Shiloh asked a little awkwardly. "Not at all! I always wanted people to call me Chris!" he grinned, then added in a mumble, "Nobody ever does, though..." Shiloh couldn't help but to laugh at him. This kid was cute.. Well, not "kid." He was only a year younger than she was, so not a kid. "It can be our secret, ok?" she smiled. "Great! You call me Chris, and I can call you Shi! Deal?"

Shiloh blinked a few times, trying to register what he had said. This boy was just like little Astor... The girl couldn't help but to wonder if he was doing alright without her. It wasn't like she could just send an owl out to Claribel's house and talk to him. Right? "Shi?" the boy tried again, snapping his fingers to catch her attention. "Huh? Yeah, we've got a deal," she replied, finally, and held her hand out for them to shake on it.

"Great!" Chris beamed at her, taking her hand and shaking it.

Then, she saw him. That same boy from the common room earlier that morning... He took a passing glance at her, then dismissed it with that sad look- just like he had done that morning. Shiloh wanted to know why he (and Jude, now that she though about it) looked like that whenever he saw her... She didn't want to make anybody sad like that... But, first off...

Who was this guy?!

* * *

**[A/N] :** First of all, _**HAPPY STARWARS**** DAY!**_ *cough* Anyways... Back to business, what do you guys think? (apparently, talking to a brick wall) I like this chapter a lot, but next one will be better! *cough* not to mention, longer *cough* Sorry I haven't updated for a month! It's been a long time, definitely! Again, I am super sorry! I was cramming for and taking exams and such all of last month, so I really just didn't get to do anything! By the time I got free time to write it was already like 11 at night, so I really just couldn't! (That, and nobody reviews ever -.-)

Anywaysss, review and follow and such (still talking to the wall)

Love,

~Keys

**P.S. :** Thank you very much, **FratPartyAtThePankakeFestival**.


	6. No Longer An Orphan: PART I

**DISCLAIMER:**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Shiloh couldn't help but to stare at this boy. All through the remainder of classes, even through dinner that night they were silently glancing over at each other. The redhead had several classes with her, she had discovered over the silent months they had been housemates. It was starting become winter now.

The jade-eyed girl sighed to herself, this was her break period and she had to spend it looking for her Potions book. Yes, Shiloh Weasley had managed to lose her book, which she needed for later that day. This would be the only time she could have to look for it. Teeth chattering, she walked about from hall to hall, corridor to corridor, scouting about for her book. Knowing her luck, it would end up laying near her bed. This was one of those days when she really, _really_ wished that she had remembered to wear one of her heavier robes. It was so cold and she wouldn't have enough time to search if she went back up to change. _Not to mention how hot those classrooms get..._ she thought.

Suddenly, the cold feeling was gone and her shoulders felt a little heavier. "You're...Shiloh, right?" the voice was whisper-soft, although rather deep in tone. Definitely male. The teen turned to face the one who had placed his over-robe on her- that boy! The one who always gave her that look when he saw her from across the room or wherever they happened to see each other. "I am sorry for being so strange. My name is Liam," he told her. She managed a small smile up at him- he was rather handsome. He wasn't so bad, maybe just shy? "Hello, Liam. Pleasure meeting you."

He handed her a book- her Potions book- and smiled lightly, though he still looked kind of zoned out. "You left this in the Great Hall this morning. Jude asked me to give it to you today. Would you come with me? There's something I should tell you," he sighed, voice raising just a little. "Hm? Sure."

Liam led the girl back to the common room- Jude and Alexander waiting for them when they got to their destination. She felt a little strangely about this, but continued to sit on the sofa beside the twins, Liam standing in front of all of them. "Alex and Jude already know about this. Shiloh, please don't go mad on us, just keep an open mind. Alright?" "Alright."

A deep exhale was let out before any other words were given. "A long time ago, there were two heroic families. They were the Potters and the Weasleys. The fathers of both families were the very best of friends. But the Weasleys began to either die out or disappear. A man named William Weasley had five children, three boys and two girls. But one of the girls disappeared with her mother, never to be seen again..." Liam was having difficulty speaking to Shiloh at this time, but the redheaded girl was beginning to put the pieces together. "We thought you were dead, Shi..." Alex was the one to finish the sentence. Then, it hit her.

"S-So... What you're saying... Is that _you_ are my brothers?" she voice was soft and low, and she began to understand those sad looks she'd been getting from all of them. With a slight nod, Liam finally forced himself to sit down. "When we heard your name, we were all a bit unsure... But we asked Dad, and he said that it must have been you."

Shiloh's eyes lit up at hearing this. "Dad?! I have a... a dad?" her question was choked, and she didn't even know she was crying until the twins grabbed her and hugged her close so she could sob on them. "Yes, Shi. Dad is fine- he's at home. You're more than welcome to come home with us for winter break."

* * *

**[A/N]: ** Bua hahahaha! It's much, much longer, I promise! This little short bit here is only the first part!

Love,

~Keys


End file.
